Un haiku es mejor que un poema
by Annie. A. Pino
Summary: 【One-shot/Gruvia】 —Gray-sama, ¿por qué nunca le ha escrito un poema a Juvia? 【Regalo atrasado para Liraz Nightray】


**Summary:** _«—Gray-sama, ¿por qué nunca le ha escrito un poema a Juvia?.»_

 **Disclaimer:** _Si Fairy Tail fuese mío todo sería un arroz con mango y habría capítulo nuevo cada seis meses. Así que denos gracias a la virgencita que es de Mashima._

 **Ranted:** _K+._

 **Palabras:** _4062\. En mi vida había escrito algo tan largo._

 **Notas:** _Este fic está especialmente escrito para_ **Liraz Nightray** _porque ama el Gruvia —porque le debo Gruvia— y por su cumpleaños. ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Liraz! Te digo que tuve todas las intenciones del mundo de publicarlo el domingo, pero nada nunca sale como quiero, y tanto el universo, como mi teléfono, conspiraron en conjunto contra mí y he terminado por publicarlo hoy :'/. De todos modos, espero que te guste porque es tu regalo y salió de mi kora )?) y es un Gruvia. ¡Disfrútalo! ;)._

 _Un agradecimiento mega especial a_ **Saorii D** _por su beteo salvavidas a horas cercanas a la madrugada. ¡Eres la mejor, Saorii!_

 **Advertencias:** _Sólo un_ _ **AUHighschool!**_ _Y humor que no da risa. Si hay rimas fue culpa de Saorii. )?_

 **..**

 **「** **UN HAIKU ES MEJOR QUE UN POEMA** **」**

 _Capítulo único._

 _Para Liraz Nightray._

 _(¡Feliz cumple! Por segunda vez)._

 **..**

Ese viernes tenía práctica de fútbol; debía estar afuera en el campo del instituto entrenando, porque en una semana se enfrentarían contra Sabertooth en las regionales. No debía estar adentro corriendo y resbalando por los pasillos. Al menos, la jornada escolar de ese día ya había finalizado y, los pocos estudiantes que aún permanecían en la escuela se hallaban en sus clubs. No había nadie con quién pudiera tropezar.

Pero sí había _algo_.

Dobló a la izquierda y detuvo su carrera cuando algo se metió entre sus pies, haciéndolo tropezar, caer y mojarse...

Momento, ¿mojarse..?

—¡Niño, mira lo que hiciste!—gritó el conserje, un hombre calvo y regordete con las mejillas coloradas por la ira del momento—. ¿¡No ves lo qué está al frente!? Vas a ser tú el que limpie ahora todo este desastre.

Miró al suelo, encharcado bajo él, había tropezado con el balde de agua que estaba usando el conserje para trapear el piso. Ahora había agua derramada por todo el pasillo, y él se encontraba mojado. Comprendía la furia del hombre, pero no tenía tiempo de ponerse a secar todo; cuando la alcanzara, volvería y limpiaría el lugar.

—Yo... lo siento, ¡tengo prisa!—se levantó, cuidando de no resbalar y caer de nuevo, y reanudó su carrera. Chorreaba agua de su uniforme de fútbol y salpicaba el piso con los zapatos—. ¡Lo seco luego!

Dobló otra vez, ahora hacia la derecha, esperando que aún no se hubiese ido. Ignoraba el rastro de agua que estaba dejando conforme seguía avanzando y los gritos del conserje tras él, ¿acaso lo estaba siguiendo? Volvió su rostro hacia atrás y sí, lo estaba siguiendo. Maldición, lo que le faltaba. ¿Ahora cómo se iba a librar de él?

Culpaba a Jellal de todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿De quién más podría ser la culpa, si no suya? Prácticamente fue él que lo metió en todo ese embrollo: dándole cartas a Erza, dedicándole poemas como si estuviesen en el siglo XVIII. ¿Quién escribía cartas de amor en pleno 2018? No estaban en ningún manga shôjo, pero Jellal era tan atento y tan romántico con su novia. ¡Él también era romántico con la suya! Y sin embargo... sin embargo...

— _Gray-sama, ¿por qué nunca le ha escrito un poema a Juvia?—le había preguntado su novia el lunes de esa semana, durante el descanso para comer. Estaban sentados solos en la azotea de la escuela mientras comían: ella un sándwich de jamón y él sólo una manzana._

— _¿Un poema, dices?—la pregunta le extrañó, ¿para qué quería que le diera un poema? Le había regalado veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada* en su cumpleaños—. ¿Por qué quieres uno?_

— _¿Gray-sama no se ha enterado?_

— _¿De qué, exactamente?—la propia idea pareció horrorizarla. ¿Acaso había olvidado un examen? ¿Un poema para literatura del que dependiera su nota final?—. ¿Qué pasa, Juvia?_

— _¡Jellal-senpai le ha escrito un poema a Erza-san!—chilló emocionada ante el recuerdo._

 _Con qué era eso._

 _Había visto a las chicas reunidas alrededor de Erza cuando entró al salón en la mañana. Recordaba haber oído suspiros y chillidos y algo como "¡Jellal-sepai es tan romántico!, qué suerte tiene Erza-san". Creyó que los chillidos eran por el nuevo capítulo del dorama que estaban viendo; ningún personaje se llamaba Jellal, pero no era una novedad que alguien hablara del gran novio que era._

— _¡Y fue tan romántico, Gray-sama! Habló de Erza-san de una forma tan bonita: aduló su cabello, ¡hasta su cocina! Y Erza-san no es muy buena cocinera y... y Juvia se preguntaba por qué nunca ha recibido un poema de Gray-sama dado que son pareja—musitó lo último, pasando de la euforia al bochorno, bajando la mirada a sus manos sobre su regazo._

— _Venga, Juvia, ya te regalé un libro que recopila un montón de poemas, y todos son de Neruda. ¿Para qué quieres más?_

— _B-bueno, Juvia sólo..._

— _Será mejor que bajemos. Ya está por sonar la campana.—Una vez de pie, le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y comenzaron a andar hasta el salón._

— _Juvia tiene que ir un momento al baño, Gray-sama—dijo, señalando la entrada—. Adelántese._

 _Le pareció un poco extraño, pero supuso que no quería que llegara tarde por ella—Claro. Te espero en el salón._

 _No hablaron más durante el día, sino hasta la salida. No podían irse juntos ya que ella tenía práctica en el club de natación y debía quedarse hasta más tarde, él en cambio, podía irse temprano, pues el equipo de fútbol no podía entrenar con el campo enlodado por la lluvia de la noche, así que habían pospuesto la práctica. No tenía permiso para quedarse si no tenía ninguna actividad para hacer, así que no tenía otra opción más que acompañarla hasta el club de natación y despedirla allí._

— _Si quieres puedo venir a buscarte cuando acabes—propuso—. Le pediré el auto a mi papá. No creo que me diga que no._

— _No es necesario, Gray-sama, Juvia le pedirá a Gajeel-kun que la recoja._

— _¿Cómo, segura? Sabes que no me molesta venir por ti y..._

— _Sí, Juvia está segura. Nos vemos mañana, Gray-sama—y sin más entró al club._

 _Pensó que algo raro tenía porque Juvia nunca se despedía así, no de él. Mucho menos renunciaría a pasar tiempo con él tras las prácticas. Lo había reemplazado por Gajeel, ¡y ni siquiera lo había abrazado antes de irse! Algo tenía que pasarle._

 _Ya luego, mientras caminaba con sus amigos de regreso a casa, no dudó en comentarlo._

— _Eres un idiota, Gray—Lucy fue la primera en hablar apenas terminó de contar la conversación que habían tenido en la azotea (la única real ése día)._

— _Yo se lo recuerdo a diario._

— _¡Cállate, flamitas, no estás aportando nada!_

— _Gray, Juvia no quería el libro de un poeta. Tampoco un poema escrito por Neruda—explicó Erza._

— _¡Pero quién no querría un poema de Neruda!_

— _¡Ella quería un poema escrito por ti, cabeza hueca!—finalizó Lucy—. Y con esa respuesta tan insensible que le has dado, no la culpo por no querer ni abrazarte._

— _Ahora sí que has metido la pata, hielito, y hasta el fondo._

— _Ya, y cómo iba a saber yo que era eso a lo que se refería. Claramente hablaba de Neruda._

— _¡El único que tenía a Neruda metido en la cabeza, eras tú, Gray! Tienes suerte de que su amor por ti sea más grande que tu frialdad._

— _Erza tiene razón—secundó Lucy—. Yo de ser ella ya te hubiese terminado._

— _Viejo, qué novio tan terrible eres._

— _Estás exagerando. Lo más probable es que para mañana ya se le haya olvidado._

 _Pero no había sido así. Al día siguiente Juvia seguía igual de distante con él, y para la tarde del miércoles ya se había hartado de esa sisituación; estaba dispuesto a arreglar todo, ¿Juvia quería un poema? Escribiría un poema, uno que la hiciera olvidar el poema de Jellal, ¡hasta los de Neruda quedarían en el olvido! Sólo pensaría en el suyo y sería todo lo que ocuparía su mente por semanas. Pero él no sabía nada de cómo escribir un poema. ¿Le preguntaba a su profesor de literatura?, ¿Le pedía ayuda a Jellal?, ¿Consultaba con Google o con su papá? Google sonaba un tanto prometedor; tecleó con rapidez en la computadora:_

 _¿Cómo escribir un poema?_

 _¿Decidir el estilo? ¿Rima asomarme o consonante? ¿Tipo de rima? ¿Hablar con el corazón?_

— _¿Cuántos tipos de rima existen?—exclamó desesperado de aquello._

 _Quizá debió haberle preguntado a su padre o leer a algún autor contemporáneo._

— _¿Cómo escribir un poema?—escuchó la voz de su padre leyendo a sus espaldas, provocándole un respingo—. ¿Es para una tarea?_

— _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué entras sin tocar?—resolpló a la defensiva._

— _La puerta estaba abierta—contestó Silver—, y ya está lista la comida. Tu madre está esperando. ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?_

— _No, lo tengo controlado—dijo, apagó la computadora y se levantó de la silla._

— _Puedes hacer un haiku—sugirió, insistiendo con el tema, aun cuando Gray ya había terminado—. Es más fácil y corto._

— _¿Haiku, dices?_

— _Sí, se te hará menos tedioso._

— _Ya veo. Gracias._

— _No es nada, Gray. Ahora vamos, tu madre hizo tu comida favorita.—Mientras bajaban las escaleras, no pudo evitar soltar uno de sus comentarios—. ¿Sabes? También es más romántico, por si se lo quieres dar a alguien. Tú sabes._

— _Cállate, viejo._

 _Ciertamente, su padre había tenido razón, escribir un haiku le había resultado mucho más sencillo que escribir un poema y no tuvo que romperse la cabeza pensando en la rima y sus tipos. Ya sólo debía entregárselo y dejaría de estar distante con él._

— _No entiendo cómo algo tan corto puede ser un poema—dijo Natsu el viernes por la mañana, leyendo en la hoja lo que había escrito._

— _Es un haiku, imbécil._

— _Ya lo sé, idiota, pero igual no lo entiendo —respondió de vuelta Natsu mientras giraba la hoja. No, no tenía sentido para él._

— _Y me imagino que no se lo irás a dar aquí, ¿verdad?—preguntó Erza, arrebatándole la hoja a Natsu._

— _¿Qué tiene de malo esa hoja?_

— _Gray...—intervino Lucy, deletreando cada letra de su nombre a modo de advertencia—. Es una hoja que arrancaste de tu cuaderno._

— _Cuando lo dices así suena a..._

— _Jellal me dio su poema en un sobre, no le puedes dar a Juvia el suyo en la última página de tu cuaderno de química._

— _Bien, le haré un sobre y lo escribiré en otra hoja. Una bonita y recién comprada—agregó, ante la mirada insistente que Lucy le dedicaba—. ¿Tienes marcadores, Natsu?_

— _Toma, estás de suerte. Los compré ayer. Cuarenta y ocho y son indelebles—presumió el chico, eran perfectos para sus travesuras._

— _Gracias._

 _Guardó el estuche de marcadores en su bolso y salió del aula hacia la coordinación_ _ *****_ _de la escuela; iba a necesitar, además de papel, pegamento y cartulina para hacer el sobre. Tendría que hacer un cambio de planes y entregárselo luego de sus prácticas, fútbol para él, natación para ella, en vez de cuando volviera del baño._

 _Para cuando tuvo todo listo, la última hora ya había finalizado, los estudiantes se iban, algunos a sus casas y otros a su club, Gray no había prestado atención a la mayoría de las clases._

— _Muévete, exhibicionista—le dijo Natsu, esperando que guardara sus cosas desde la puerta del salón—. Cómo lleguemos tarde Scorpio-sensei nos pone a correr alrededor del campo hasta el desmayo._

— _Ahí voy, ya deja de quejarte._

 _Una vez allá, fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse el uniforme. Gray sacó el sobre de su bolso antes de cerrar su casillero, y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su short, pensó que así perdería menos tiempo_

 _Ya en el campo, iniciaron el calentamiento y después el entrenamiento. Corriendo de un lado al otro, persiguiendo el balón, esquivando a sus compañeros durante una hora para cuando llegó su descanso ya se encontraban exhaustos y sudorosos._

— _Oye, Gray—le llamó Natsu con la voz agitada. Él sólo le hizo una seña con la cabeza, mientras bebía de una botella de agua, para que continuara. ¿Le diste el sobre a Juvia?_

— _No—respondió. Su voz sonaba igual de agitada que la de Natsu—. Se lo doy luego de las prácticas. Lo tengo acá en el bolsillo._

 _Natsu hizo una exclamación de asco—Lo vas a sudar todo._

— _¿Qué va a sudar quién?—preguntó Gajeel, uniéndose a la conversación._

— _Gray va a sudar el poema de Juvia—contestó Natsu, secándose el sudor del rostro con la camiseta del uniforme, e ignorando la mirada que Gray le daba._

— _¿Ahora sigues los pasos de Fernandez?—preguntó burlón—. Y cuándo se lo vas a dar, ¿mañana?_

— _No, dice que se lo da luego de la práctica—volvió a responder Natsu._

— _Entonces no sabes que los de natación salieron antes._

— _¿¡Qué!?—preguntó Gray, abruptamente, dejando la botella a un lado—. ¿Cómo qué se fueron antes?_

— _Aquarius-sensei tuvo que atender algo y los dejó irse antes—al ver la expresión que se empezaba a dibujar en el rostro de su compañero, Gajeel comenzó a preguntarse si había sido una buena idea contárselo, aunque por supuesto que lo había sido, era mejor que supiera ahora y no al final del día, ¿no?—. Quizá Juvia aún no se haya ido. Ya sabes que siempre se queda con Jellal a guardar las cosas. Pero no tardarán hasta que nosotros terminemos, así que..._

 _No se quedó a escuchar a Gajeel, tampoco se quedó al escuchar los gritos de Scorpio-sensei llamándolo de vuelta y amenazándolo con correr alrededor del campo o no ir al juego de la próxima semana si no volvía. Sólo se fue corriendo del campo, en dirección a la piscina con la esperanza de que Juvia siguiera ahí, ordenando algo aun cuando probablemente no había nada que debiera ordenar._

— _¡Agh, maldición!—gritó una vez al haber llegado y se encontró únicamente con Jellal._

— _También me alegro mucho de verte, Gray—ironizó—. ¿Estás bien? Parece que has corrido un maratón. Es más, ¿no deberías estar en el campo?_

— _¿Y Juvia?—preguntó, ansioso, ignorando las preguntas._

— _¿Juvia? Acaba de irse a... ¡Oye, Gray, ¿a dónde vas?!_

 _Pero tampoco se quedó a responderle a Jellal, sino que comenzó a correr una vez más, sin hacer caso al ardor que comenzaba a sentir en los pulmones o su cabello pegándose a su frente, o la ropa a su piel a causa del sudor. Si Scorpio-sensei le viera corriendo como lo hacía ahora, seguramente pasaría Deportes con la mejor de las calificaciones. Entró a la escuela y comenzó a zigzaguear por los pasillos dirigiéndose a la salida cuando tropezó con el conserje y su balde de agua._

Ahora seguía corriendo por los pasillos, ya no en dirección a la salida, sino huyendo del conserje y de... ¿Scorpio-sensei? ¿Lo había seguido desde el campo?

—¡Fullbuster, regresa aquí ahora mismo si no quieres que te saque del equipo!

—¡Es mejor que regreses allá, chico, y arregles el desastre que has causado si no quieres ir con el director!—continuó el conserje.

—¡Vamos, Gray, tú puedes! No te dejes atrapar—escuchó a su amigo, se cuestionó el porqué éste también se encontraba siguiéndolo.

Tenía que perderlos de alguna forma—a Natsu incluido—, esconderse era lo único que le quedaba. Eso, y esperar a que no siguieran el rastro de agua que dejaba por donde pasaba. Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y entró al primer salón que encontró.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado ése día—ni ésa semana—, porque minutos después de que él entrara al salón, la puerta fue abierta por sus perseguidores.

—Muy buena condición física, Fullbuster, pero no te sirve de nada si dejas un rastro d...—El profesor abrió los ojos buscando por todo el salón—. ¿Pero dónde...?

—¿Está aquí el muchacho?—preguntó el conserje.

—No. Está vacío—respondió aún incredulo.

—¡No puede ser!—gritó Natsu espantado al entrar—. ¡Gray saltó por la ventana!

—No seas imbécil, Dragneel, es el segundo piso. Es más, ¿qué diablos haces tú aquí? ¡Deberías estar en el campo!

—Pero, sensei, si ahí está su zapato—señaló el suelo, cerca de la ventana, y asomó su cabeza por ésta—. ¡El otro zapato está allá abajo!

—Este muchacho tiene razón, entrenador—concordó el conserje, al lado de Natsu—. El zapato está mojado y el muchacho aquél se llevó el balde de agua que estaba usando.

—¡Miren es Gray!—dijo Natsu—. Vaya, sí ha saltado.

—Yo no veo nada.

—Se escondió tan pronto como nos vio. Volvió a entrar a la escuela. Vamos rápido—comenzó a empujar a los dos hombres por la espalda hasta sacarlos del salón y asegurarse de que se estuviesen dirigiendo a la planta baja—. Pss, hielito, ya puedes salir.

—Gracias por eso, flamitas—habló Gray, una vez hubo salido del estante, tirando las escobas que habían dentro de él. Se sentó en uno de los pupitres y comenzó a quitarse las medias empapadas y las guardó en el bolsillo del short que no tenía el sobre—. No sé qué habría hecho si me encontraban.

—¡No hay problema!—aseguró, guiñándole un ojo—. Pero lanzar tu zapato por la ventana fue un poco extremo.

—Ya no sabía qué hacer, tuve que improvisar.

—Bien, pero dame algo más sencillo para la próxima. Ni yo mismo me creí el cuento de que te habías tirado por la ventana. Cómo sea, me voy, no vaya a ser que regresen. De todos modos cuenta hasta diez y después sales —tomó el zapato derecho de Gray y comenzó a correr, siguiendo a los otros—. ¡Rápido, tengo su zapato!

Se quedó sentado un momento para tomar aire y tratar de escurrir el agua de su camisa. Ahora sí que no tenía nada que hacer; si Juvia no se había ido cuando entró a la escuela, lo había hecho durante su persecución. Era un idiota. Y estaba jodido. Ya no tenía caso seguir escondiéndose, sería mejor que saliera de ahí si quería que Scorpio-sensei lo dejara recuperar su bolso y ropa. Ojalá Natsu sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para recoger el otro zapato, pensó, saliendo del salón, y chocando con alguien de cabellos azules.

—¿Por qué estás tan mojado, Gray?—le preguntó Jellal, una vez recuperado su equilibrio—. Apestas a trapo sucio. ¿Qué pasó, el conserje te vació el balde de agua encima?

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso, _Jellal_ —escupió con cólera. Había terminado así por su culpa, lo último que quería es que viniera con sus comentarios. Hizo como si no estuviese nadie más ahí con él y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, quizás aún lo estuviesen buscando y podría buscar su bolso sin tener que correr otro maratón ese día.

—Oye, espera, ¿encontraste a Juvia?

—¿Cómo que si la encontré?

—¿No estabas buscándola?

—Sí, pero aquí no la voy a encontrar, genio. Ya debe de estar en su casa.

—¿De qué estás...?—Jellal pareció confundido hasta que vio a alguien— Ah, mira. ¡Juvia, aquí está! Ya lo encontré.

Silencio. Más silencio.

Recopilación.

Vale, o Jellal había enloquecido y veía alucinaciones o él había quedado como un idiota.

—¡Gray-sama!, ¿qué le ha pasado? ¿¡Está bien!?—sí, definitivamente la segunda—. ¿Por qué está mojado? ¿Y dónde están sus zapatos?

—J-Juvia, tú qué...

—Bueno, los dejo. Nos vemos el lunes, Juvia, Gray—se despidió Jellal.

Juvia contestó al saludo y volvió a centrar su atención en Gray, que no respondió, sino que se mantenía balbuceando algo ininteligible y en voz baja.

—¿Todo está bien, Gray-sama? Jellal-senpai le dijo a Juvia que la estaba buscando, ¿ha pasado algo?

—Yo... Gajeel me dijo que habían salido temprano y Jellal que ya te habías ido, pensé... pensé que ya estarías en tu casa. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te regresaste?

—Juvia no se ha ido hoy de la escuela—respondió, con las cejas arrugadas al escuchar todo aquello—. Después de que Aquarius-sensei y los demás se fueron, Jellal-senpai y Juvia se quedaron arreglando unas cosas del club. Juvia fue a llevar unos papeles a la sala de profesores y cuando regresó, Jellal-senpai le dijo que la estaba buscando.

—Así que nunca te fuiste de la escuela...

—No.

—Bien, parece que he hecho el papel de idiota—murmuró para sí, con la mirada en el suelo. Dejó escapar un suspiro cansino y centró toda su atención en Juvia—. Juvia, quiero disculparme por lo que dije el lunes en la azotea. No sabía a lo que te estabas refiriendo en realidad, de haberlo hecho yo... No te habría ofrecido otro libro de poemas, menos de forma tan fría como lo hice.

—Gray-sama, no es necesario q...—Trató de hablar pero la interrumpió.

—Dame tu mano—sin dudar, tendió su mano hacía, permitiéndole tomarla y envolverla con la cálida de él, y, lo siguiente que sintió, fue algo frío y húmedo contra su palma—. Ten.

—Gray-sama...

—Es un poema, en realidad es un haiku—explicó, desviando la mirada, con las mejillas rojas—. Querías que te escribiera uno, ¿no? Lo he hecho. Ábrelo.

El corazón de Juvia latía fuertemente en su pecho y estaba casi segura de que Gray podía escuchar cómo lo hacía. Sentía las orejas arderle, al igual que las mejillas, su respiración se había agitado y sus manos se habían vuelto más torpes que nunca. Le temblaban los dedos mientras abría el sobre, que se deshacía por la humedad, y sacaba la hoja, que alguna vez fue azul cielo y ahora era azul desteñido, dentro de él. La desdobló y miró la tinta negra corrida en el centro.

—Esto... Gray-sama...

—¿Qué es? ¿No te gusta?

—No, no es eso—se apresuró a negar—, es sólo que...

—¡Oh, no puede ser!—vociferó al ver el estado de la hoja—. ¡Natsu me dijo que era tinta indeleble! No debería haber pasado esto.

—Está bien, Gray-sama. No era necesario.

—No, sí lo era.

—Sólo era un capricho de Juvia.

—Ven—volvió a tomar su mano y caminó hasta el salón. Buscó en las gavetas del escritorio una tiza y comenzó a trazar con cuidado en el pizarrón—. Cierra los ojos —ella obedeció y se concentró en el sonido de la tiza al deslizarse sobre la superficie del pizarrón. Y no fue sino hasta que hubo terminado que le permitió abrirlos—. Ya está listo, puedes ver.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y leyó lo que Gray había escrito, abarcando toda la pizarra:

 _Miré tus ojos_

 _de nuevo,_

 _y sabía_

 _que te quiero_ _ *****_ _._

—Gray-sama—musitó.

—Sé que no es la gran cosa, tampoco es como quería dártelo...

—Está bien, Gray-sama, a Juvia le gusta. Le gusta muchísimo. Es perfecto.

—¿Aunque no haya sido así como Jellal se lo dio a Erza?

—No tiene que imitar a Jellal-senpai para que lo sea.

—Pero tú habías dicho que...

—Juvia lo considera perfecto porque Gray-sama se esforzó en hacerlo para ella. Y eso es suficiente para que a Juvia le guste.

—Y-ya veo—contestó con cierto nerviosismo—. Yo... Me alegra que te gustara, Juvia.

—A Juvia le alegra que Gray-sama lo haya hecho para ella—contestó con emoción—. Ahora Juvia sabe que Gray-sama la sigue queriendo.

—T-tonta—titubeó ante la declaración. ¿Creyó que ya no la quería? De ser así Natsu tenía razón, era un novio terrible. Se acercó más, quedando frente a ella. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las llevó hasta su cuello, y luego dejar que las de él viajaran hasta su cintura, acercándola más. Sus narices se rozaban entre ellas y sus respiraciones se volvían una sola. Sólo faltaba un poco más—. Sabes que yo no te dejaría de querer—susurró, cerrando las distancias entre sus labios, permitiéndoles juntarse y probar el sabor del otro.

Se besaron con el ocaso de la tarde, los últimos rayos del sol de ese día colándose por los ventanales y el tono azafrán del cielo jugando con los del aula, haciendo aún más mágico el momento.

El beso sólo terminó para ser sustituido por un abrazo. Enterró su rostro en su cabello, inspirando el olor a lavanda que desprendía. Juvia dejó reposar su frente sobre su hombro, cerca de su cuello, pero tan pronto como percibió el olor se separó, dejándolo extrañado por su reacción.

—Gray-sama, ¿qué es ése olor que trae encima?—arrugó la nariz—. Huele a trapeador y sudor. Y nunca le dijo a Juvia porqué está así, ni dónde están sus zapatos.

—Eso es una historia bastante larga—dijo, desordenándose el cabello aún húmedo—. Digamos que hoy aprendí que debo dejar que las personas terminen de hablar y tuve un encuentro nada amistoso con el conserje.

—¿Acaso Roger-san lo golpeó con un trapeador?—preguntó, incrédula.

—Ojalá hubiese sido eso—respondió, pero ella sólo arrugó más las cejas al no entenderle—. En fin, no importa. Te invito a comer algo.

—Pero Gray-sama está descalzo y mojado; se va a resfriar.

—Entonces te invito a buscar a Natsu y luego a comer algo.

—¿Natsu-san le quitó los zapatos y Roger-san lo golpeó con un trapeador? ¿Qué clase de día tuvo, Gray-sama?

—Vamos, te cuento mientras buscamos a Natsu—le dijo, tomándola de la mano, haciéndola caminar junto a él hacia el portal del salón.

 **..**

 **F I N**

 **..**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada:** _es una de las más célebres obras del poeta chileno Pablo Neruda, publicado en 1924._

 ***** _Acá en Venezuela, el lugar al que los estudiantes vana solicitar lápiz, papel, cartulina, etc, es la_ coordinación _(o al menos allá íbamos en donde yo estudié), pero no sé cómo le digan en otros países, o si siquiera tienen._

 ***** _El haiku que Gray escribe para Juvia, es en realidad un fragmento de un poema que encontré._

 _ **..**_

 _¡_ _ **Liraz**_ _, feliz cumpleaños atrasado! (Ahora por tercera vez)._

 _El universo realmente se puso en mi contra para poder publicar este fanfic —el documento original se me borró y tuve que iniciar de cero a base de recuerdos—, pero al fin he logrado terminarlo y publicarlo, muy a pesar de que no lo hice el día de tu cumpleaños. Ojalá y te haya gustado._

 _(Voy a escribir tu regalo regalo para el año próximo y haré miles de respaldos de él xD)._

 _Y otro agradecimiento mega especial a_ **Saorii D** _, que me salvó la vida cuando no pude despertar a mi beta. De no ser por ti, capaz y publicaba el fin de semana (por ella tienes regalo, Liraz, ámala). ¡Te mereces el cielo entero, Saorii)._

 _¡Gracias a todos por leer!_

— **DanDan—**


End file.
